


【Breddy/BE】新年快樂

by xing5740



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xing5740/pseuds/xing5740
Summary: *大家新年快樂！*總而言之就是在欺負大狗勾，ins裡的橙真的看起來太軟了......
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 24





	【Breddy/BE】新年快樂

**Author's Note:**

> *大家新年快樂！  
> *總而言之就是在欺負大狗勾，ins裡的橙真的看起來太軟了......

Brett按下發送，ins帳號營業完後隨手把手機一丟。Eddy為了看影片湊在他臉邊，嚼嚼嚼嘴裡的肉，嘴唇油亮油亮。Brett側頭去吻他。

"你嚼東西的樣子太可愛了。"  
Brett對被嚇得差點噎到的Eddy說。

餐桌上的杯盤狼藉Eddy負責清理，而大廚Brett只要在一旁滑手機並欣賞自家男朋友的曲線。Brett耐著性子等到Eddy把最後一個盤子擦得晶亮，才走過去從背後抱住他，手伸進高領T恤裡揉他剛吃飽飯的柔軟肚子，踮腳去吻敏感的後頸。Eddy癢得開始掙扎，想躲卻被圈在水槽和Brett中間，他選擇更往後倚在Brett身上，Brett把他抱緊了往餐桌的方向帶。

Brett推著Eddy讓他坐在餐桌上，嚐他水潤柔軟的唇，Eddy熱情地回應他，唇舌交纏，他嚐到飯後甜點的珍奶味道，全糖沒有Eddy甜。黑色高領被堆在胸前，Brett低頭服侍Eddy胸口兩粒，他用手捧著Eddy鍛煉有成的胸乳，嬰兒般吮吸嫩粉色的乳頭，輔以貝齒擦過乳暈，疼得讓Eddy嘶聲卻又正爽，脖頸仰成完美的曲線。

  
Brett把目標往下移，在他的小腹留下一長條水痕，雙手描摹背脊的線條，然後把他的褲子扒下，等待已久的性器從褲襠彈出，Brett跪下後毫不猶豫吃下去，第一下就是深喉，沒準備好讓兩人都頓了頓，Eddy低喘出聲而Brett嗆得咳嗽。

這不妨礙Brett鍥而不捨繼續進攻，模仿溫熱緊緻的腸肉賣力動作，兩頰都凹陷下去，手摩挲沒吞進去的柱身，撫摸纏繞其上的青筋，再揉弄底下的囊袋；用舌舔過冠狀溝，整根吐出來後用舌尖挑逗馬眼，戳刺頂端小孔惹得Eddy幾乎要射精，光是這色情的一幕就讓他快受不了了。

Brett抓著Eddy的大手放到自己腦後，順從地磨蹭要Eddy操他的嘴，那雙大眼睛實在讓人無法抵擋，於是Eddy順著本能挺腰，攥緊Brett的頭髮扯得他頭皮生疼；好幾下沒控制住頂到喉間軟肉，Brett被逼出生理淚水，眼鏡被撞歪，看上去可憐巴巴。

在高潮的邊緣Eddy停下，扶著Brett的肩讓他站起來，Brett抓住Eddy的肩交換一個腥羶味的吻，順手從褲兜裡掏出保險套，脫下褲子為自己戴上。

  
"你早就準備好要上我了？"  
Eddy在Brett接著掏出小瓶潤滑的時候不可置信，他不知道Brett在吃年夜飯前在想什麼，是不是已經想著把他按在餐桌上狠狠地要好幾回，至於這個猜想正不正確Brett等等就會證明了。

Brett把沾著橘子味潤滑液的手指埋進Eddy體內，熟門熟路找到前列腺的位置，一按下去Eddy就像八腳章魚般把四肢纏到他身上，性器高高聳立，前端流水蹭在Brett的衣服上。Brett加快擴張的速度，可以容納三指時就開始快速抽插，一次次壓在凸起的那點上，Eddy嘴裡嬌吟不斷，他意識到自己光是被Brett的手指就能弄到射精，不知為何更加興奮了， Brett卻堪堪在邊緣停下動作，Eddy喘息，渾身肌肉都繃緊，扭著腰求Brett給他個痛快。Brett偏不。抽出手指還要惡意把手上透明的液體抹開在他胸腹上，潤滑液的甜膩香味鑽進兩人鼻腔，突然的空虛使Eddy夾緊後穴乞求更多。

  
Brett吻上Eddy的喉結，下身慢慢進入他，已充分準備的腸肉立刻諂媚地貼上來。Eddy雙腿被Brett的雙手拉開成M字型，腿根掐的發紅，讓他不得不用雙手往後支撐自己，整個人敞開在Brett面前，連陰莖和會陰都一覽無遺；Eddy紅著臉哼哼幾聲要Brett趕緊動。  
Brett低頭看Eddy的媚態像看見Edwina，她偶爾蹦出來勾走見者的心，轉眼又消失只剩下Eddy用大狗勾無辜的眼神看人，現在就是Edwina的show time，極盡所能去求肉體上的歡愉。Brett滿足她。

Brett撞得Eddy兩團臀肉發紅，力道之大快讓Eddy承受不住，快仰倒在餐桌上；Brett轉而讓Eddy自己抱住自己的腿，扣住Eddy的肩和腰作為著力點更賣力地碰撞，溫熱的甬道包裹Brett，過多的潤滑液被磨成泡沫，從進交合處滴滴答答落到地板上。Eddy沒多久就射了，噴了自己整個小腹。

  
他還在劇烈喘氣就被翻身，肘部撞在木頭桌面上，後入進得更深，Eddy覺得剛才吃的菜要被頂出來了，他拍拍Brett的腿要他輕點。Brett改成小幅度挺腰，一直在前列腺附近徘徊，俯身吻Eddy的肩胛骨，對方癢得一縮，後穴夾得更緊，猝不及防差點讓Brett射了。他懲罰性地拍了一下身下圓潤的臀肉，很滿意手感，沒忍住又打了一下。兩個掌印疊在一起火辣辣地發疼。

Eddy瞪他一眼，在Brett看來更像拋媚眼或調情。他握住Eddy的腰開始抽插，看著身下人鍛練過的背部肌肉逐漸繃緊，呈現漂亮的線條，沒忍住上手去摸，心思一轉把對方上半身按在桌上，只有屁股還撅得高高的。  
冰冷的桌面貼著皮膚，Eddy悄悄地用乳頭磨蹭桌面求更多快感，雙臂被迫盤在頭頂。Brett在身後開始奮力耕耘，讓他雙腿發顫快站不住，更何況Brett還騰出一隻手去撫慰他前端，前後雙重刺激讓他很快又要射了，Brett壞心地堵住頂端，加了點力道讓Eddy痛得收回射精的慾望。

  
"我都還沒射你就已經爽兩次了？嗯？"Brett緩慢套弄Eddy的性器，在他耳邊用低音一字一字慢慢地說。  
被操到腦子一片泥濘的Eddy嗚咽一聲，順應本能在Brett掌心模仿性交的動作抽插，但一動作後穴裡的陰莖便磨蹭腸道。Eddy渾身都是情慾的紅。

"我的小狗，被按在餐桌上操這麼開心嗎？"Brett的動作突然變猛，手扣緊Eddy的後頸，壓在堅硬桌面上讓他無法呼吸。Eddy眼前發黑，缺氧讓感官變得模糊，下半身的快感依然無比清晰地刺激他的腦部，在他覺得要窒息而死的一瞬間Brett放開他，氧氣進入腦部，同時比之前強烈上百倍的快感衝擊他的神經，一瞬的空白後所有的感覺又回來了，腰部被掐紅而發熱、胯骨磕在桌緣生疼，性器只能射出稀薄的精液。

  
Brett在癱軟的Eddy體內衝刺，埋在他體內射了精，抽出來把保險套打結丟到垃圾桶，還得扶著Eddy別讓他摔了。他們很久沒有這麼激烈的性愛了，一下子太多似乎讓Eddy承受不住，整個人還沒回神，被自己的唾液淚液糊了一臉，雙唇無意識地張開，轉身滿眼水霧看著Brett，看上去像壞掉了一樣。Brett忍住想再欺負他一輪的慾望，只有安撫性的親吻，溫柔地抱著他。

等到終於清理完之後——包括餐桌、地板、以及兩個人身上——外頭已經傳來鞭炮聲，噼哩啪啦昭示新年的到來。Brett環住身旁人的腰，在他頭頂落下一吻。  
"新年快樂，Eddy。"  
"新年快樂......Brett....."

今年也會是個好年。


End file.
